I w proch się obrócisz
by Augustulus
Summary: Po wygranej tytanów na świat upada. Herosi dokonali wyboru, lecz Percy się z nim nie pogodził. Tracąc wszystko po kolei coraz bardziej zatraca się w zemście. UWAGA: Trochę sadystyczne, krew, flaki i morderstwa, okazjonalne wulgaryzmy.
1. Prolog

_**Od Autora**__: A więc to znowu ja. Jako iż praca nad głębinami Tartaru posuwa się strasznie wolno ,postanowiłem napisać coś nowego, zwłaszcza, że mam pomysł na poprowadzenie tego dzieła do końca. Lojalnie ostrzegam, że przy tworzeniu tego opowiadania bralem inspiraccję od Quentina Tarantino ("Kill Bill"), Georga R. R. Martina ("Pieśni Lodu i Ognia") oraz Stephena Kinga ("Carrie", "Misery"), tak więc możecie się spodziewać, że poniższy potworek nie przypadnie wam do gustu. A teraz życzę miłej lektury :P._

20 sierpnia 2009 roku godzina 13:04, Olimp, Nowy Jork.

Krew była wszędzie.  
Na ulicach miasta, wśród ruin budynków.  
Wypływała spod rozwalonych marmurowych posągów, wymieszany ichor bogów, pył potworów i posoka nielicznych ludzi, którzy do ostatka bronili miasta.  
Ich poświęcenie poszło na marne.  
Olimp został doszczętnie zniszczony, zaś na jego zgliszczach ucztowała armia tytanów, która odniosła przytłaczające zwycięstwo nad siłami bogów.  
Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło?  
Tyfon został wprawdzie pokonany, lecz wysiłek jaki to kosztowało bogów oraz dezercja większości ich dzieci, które były przerażone liczbą dotychczasowych ofiar, osłabiły ich na tyle, że przegrali, mimo śmierci Pana Czasu- Kronosa. Uwolnionego z drzewa Hyperiona oraz Kriosa, który przybył z zachodu na pole walki zupełnie nie obchodził jego los.  
Nie obchodził ich też zrujnowany i zdziesiątkowany Nowy Jork w którym ludzie nieświadomi nad prawdziwą przyczyną zniszczeń dokonanych w mieście próbowali odnaleźć się w chaosie jaki zapanował na ulicach.  
Były to tylko ofiary piekła jakie wywołali, piekła które zaczynało ogarniać cały świat.  
Gdy zabrakło już bogów, cała cywilizacja ludzka, parę tysięcy lat zapisanej historii zaczynało się walić.  
Tytanom jednak było obojętne to, co się dzieje poza Olimpem.  
W tej chwili cała ich uwaga była skupiona na delegacji z Obozu Herosów, omawiająca warunki ich poddania się.  
-... w zamian przysięgamy, że będziemy wam wiernie służyć i spełniać wasze wszystkie rozkazy-ciągnął Travis Hood.  
-A skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie porzucicie nas tak jak swoich poprzednich panów, albo że nie ukrywacie u siebie tych, co walczyli przeciwko nam?-zagrzmiał Hyperion, patrząc szyderczo na herosa.-Przecież wiemy, że tylko nieliczni z was chcieli się nam podporządkować, a wy nagle macie czelność przychodzić i nam ulec. Przysiąc na Styks nie możecie, bo on razem z upadkiem bogów traci swą moc. Jak więc zamierzacie mnie przekonać  
-Taką-odpowiedział syn Hermesa gestem wzywając Clarisse, która pociągnęła na łańcuchu poranioną Annabeth oraz Michaela Yew'a, byłego grupowego domku Apolla.-Oddaję ich w Twoje ręce, panie.-rzekł kłaniając się nisko. Zielone oczy zamarł wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
-Pora wymierzyć sprawiedliwość!-ryknął, po czym wyciągnął Szerszenia w stronę Clarisse.-Udowodnij nam swoją lojalność. Wyciągnęliśmy go spod trupa Kronosa. Teraz będzie Twój, a ty od dzisiaj będziesz naszym katem.  
Córka Aresa niepewnie przyjęła podarunek i czując nagły przypływ determnacji obaliła stojącego przy niej Michela na kolana, Connor zmusił do klęknięcia Annabeth. Łzy spływały po twarzy córki Ateny, zaś jej wargi poruszały się w niemej modlitwie.  
Clarisse poprawiła broń w dłoniach i przymierzyła ją do szyi ofiary pierwszej ofiary. Zamachnęła się, i jednym cięciem dekapitowała syna Apolla  
Podeszła do Annabeth. Przed chwilą zabiła innego herosa, lecz nie miała żadnego poczucia straty, a chorą satysfakcję. Szerszeń tylko ją pogłębiał nawiedzając myśli latorośli Aresa, spaczając jej duszę i prosząc o więcej. Uspokoiła kołaczące z niecierpliwości serce, zaś jej umysł niecierpliwie czekał na kolejne morderstwo.  
Miecz uniósł się w górę.  
Nagle szybko uderzył w dół.  
Błysnęła czarna stal.  
Krew spryskała pusty cokół niczym ofiara dla jakiegoś pogańskiego boga.  
Głowa Annabeth potoczyła się po ziemi prosto pod nogi herosów.  
Klęczący korpus padł na marmur przedśmiertnych drgawkach, jucha z niego wypływająca otaczała ciało w wielkiej kałuży.  
Rozległ się dźwięk uderzania o podłogę, a następnie tryumfalny ryk zgromadzonych potworów.  
Nikt nie usłyszał zduszonego okrzyku jaki rozległ się z ruin pałacu, nikt też nie zauważył schowanego pod zawalonymi kolumnami Percy'ego Jacksona którego oczy wypelniły się łzami.  
I chęcią zemsty.

* * *

_**Od Autora**__: Pewnie już macie dość :D. Zła wiadomość: dzisiaj lub jutro kolejna część. Dobra wiadomość: szukam bety. A niech to to jednak zła wiadomość. :D_


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Od Autora**: Uwinąłem się z poprawkami, więc oto nowy rozdział!. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Dalej szukam Bety._

* * *

**20 sierpnia 2009 roku, 23:49, Empire State Building, Nowy Jork.**

Empire State Building zmieniło się nie do poznania. Budynek został bardzo poważnie uszkodzony przez Tyfona, jak i dwudniowe, rozpaczliwe walki o Olimp. Wiele pięter zostało kompletnie zawalonych, zaś sama konstrukcja pamiętająca czasy King Konga cudem trzymała się kupy. Wiatr hulał po pustych przestrzeniach, zaś żaden z mieszkańców miasta nie miał ochoty wchodzić do środka, z obawy o własne życie. Śmiertelnicy bali się do tego stopnia, że zamknęli kilka przecznic wokół ogromnej konstrukcji. Gdyby jednak ktokolwiek postanowił zaryzykować wejście, czekałby go zaskakujący widok. Przy ścianie paliło się ognisko, wokół którego siedziała piątka osób. Jakby tego było mało windą zjeżdżały grupki potworów i wychodziły na zewnątrz, rozpraszając się po okolicy miasta. Ostatnim oddziałem dowodził sam Hyperion. Rozkazał zostać herosom grzejącym się przy ognisku, a sam razem z towarzyszami wyruszył w mrok nocy.  
Gdy blask złotego hełmu zniknął w oddali cień, dotychczas przyczajony na fasadzie budynku, poruszył się.  
Przez wyłom w ścianie dostał się do wnętrza, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do klatki schodowej.  
Nie musząc się kłopotać otwieraniem nie istniejących już drzwi, ruszył do holu. Przy wyjściu zauważył delikatną poświatę, więc przysunał sie plecami do ściany i delikatnie wystawił głowę za próg.  
w przeciwległym krańcu pomieszczenia zauważył ognisko, a wokół niego piątkę ludzi, którzy na szczęście nie spogladali w jego stronę. Lustrując pomieszczenie zauważył parę potencjalnych osłon. Po cichu podbiegł do dziury w posadzce, wskoczył do niej i znieruchomiał. Jego ofiary nic nie usłyszały. Takim samym sposobem pokonał jeszcze parę przeszkód o skrył się za wywróconym biurkiem, pięć metrów od grupy. Zastanawiając się co zrobic usłyszał głos Travisa:  
-Jak myślisz będziemy musieli utrzymywać tych, którzy nie chcieli się poddać?  
-Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że nie, spodobało mi się to uczucie jak zabijam tym mieczem.-odparła córka Aresa.  
-A nie lepiej byłoby ich wystawić na arenę? A zresztą wisi mi to. Idę się odlać.- po tych słowach Connor wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.  
Cień wiedział, że to najlepsza okazja jaka mogła mu się przydarzyć. Chwycił nóż i wyskoczył zza osłony, chwytając Hooda za ramię i obracając go w swoim kierunku. Syn Hermesa zareagował szybko i zbił dłoń uzbrojoną w nóż. Spojrzał napastnikowi w twarz i doznał szoku. Tracąc cenną chwilę otrzymał cios w potylicę i bez czucia osunął się na ziemie. W tym czasie reszta towarzystwa zerwała się na nogi i wyciągnęła broń. Parami zaczęli się zbliżać w kierunku postaci w pelerynie. Cień powoli się podniósł po czym spokojnym ruchem wyciagnał miecz. Wiedział, że zastosują najlepszą z możliwych taktyk- podczas gdy jedna osoba w dwójce będzie atakowała, podczas gdy druga będzie ją chroniła. Postanowił więc, że nie da im przejąć inicjatywy. Szybciej niż myśl pokonał trzema krokami odległość dzielącą go od wrogów i wyrzucił przed rękę z ostrzem, wprost w tors Travisa. cios dosięgł celu. W całkowitej ciszy rozległ się okrzyk bólu, gdy Hood zatoczył się trzymając za ranę w piersi. Clarisse skinęła głową Polluksowi, który przytrzymał towarzysza i wybiegł razem z nim na ulice Nowego Jorku. Napastnik nie zatrzymywał ich, lecz skupił swoją uwagę na pozostałej dwójce. Córka Aresa i jej chłopak-Chris stanęli ramię w ramię i rzucili się na zakapturzoną postać. Nie trafili jednak na łatwa ofiarę Cień podskoczył i zawirował w piruecie. Rodriguez zatoczył sie do tyłu, z rany na policzku spływała mu krew. Nie zdążył zareagować i dostał kopnięcie w krocze. Padł na kolana, lecz zdążył jeszcze wyciągnąć rękę i zerwać kaptur z głowy napastnika.  
-Percy?!-wykrzyknął i były to jego ostatnie słowa w życiu. Potężne cięcie wyprowadzone oburącz odrąbało mu bark oraz szyję. Buchnęła fontanna krwi ochlapując syna Posejdona.  
-ARGHHH! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!-wrzasnęła Clarisse. Uniosła Szerszenia i uderzyła z wysoka. Jackson sparował cios po czym skontrował i ciał płasko w lewe biodro. Ostrze przesunęło się po bloku, więc odskoczył w lewo, by uniknąć szybkiego wypadu przeciwniczki. Zawsze szanował ją za umiejętności walki, lecz wraz z tym przeklętym mieczem stała się jeszcze silniejsza. Uchylił się przed następnym atakiem, i zamłynkował zbijając jej blokadę. Widząc swą szansę Percy przyklęknął i ciął szybko, figlarnie wręcz z lewego łokcia. Nadludzkim prawie wysiłkiem przeciwniczka zetknęła swe ostrze z Anakslymosem chroniąc swe ciało, lecz uderzenie było tak mocne, że zachwiała się. Ostrze przeciwnika nie dało jej odpocząć. Clarisse zauważyła kątem oka błysk i zasłoniła się mieczem, lecz sukces był połowiczny. Atak nie dosięgnął celu, lecz dłoń trzymająca ostrze upadła na podłogę, zaś z kikuta trysnęła posoka. Zaraz też została posłana kopnięciem na najbliższą ścianę. Posejdonowic szybko doskoczył do niej i ciął w jej plecy. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne dla uszu chrupnięcie, zaś córa Aresa zawyła z bólu.  
-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?!-ryknął zwycięzca.-Dlaczego ją zabiłaś? Dlaczego, kurwa właśnie ją?!  
Usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.  
-Oni zwyciężyli. Uświadom to sobie pierdolona rozgwiazdo. Ona musiała zginąć. W sumie to nigdy jej nie lubił to się mówiło? Straty ubocz...  
-MILCZ!-krzyknął oprawca, po czym chwycił miecz i przystawił jej do gardła.-Teraz będziesz błagać o litość! Co dzień będziesz modliła się o śmierć, ale nikt Ci nie będzie mógł pomóc.  
-To będzie dla Ciebie największa kara.-zaśmiał sie szyderczo. Clarisse zemdlała już z bólu.-Już nigdy w życiu sobie nie powalczysz, a to przecież najlepsza rozrywka co nie?  
Wstał i rozprostował kości. Nagle potężne uderzenie w głowę powaliło go na kolana, po drugim ciosie w bok znalazł się na podłodze, zaś Orkan został mu wykopany z rąk. W zamglonym obrazie rozpoznał Travisa trzymającego w ręce polano z ogniska. Przetoczył się w bok w panicznym uniku, po czym zerwał się na nogi i wystrzelił w kierunku torsu oponenta szarżując z wprawą godną zawodowego futbolisty. Bark trafił Hooda w brzuch, obaj upadli na ziemię. Percy usiadł na rywalu i zaczął okładać pięściami jego twarz. Nie mogąc przebić się przez gardę wziął potężny zamach i trzasnął łokciem w krtań wroga. Podniósł się i otrzepał nogi patrząc na duszącego się własną krwią Hermesa. Gdy ten dokończył swego żywota, Jackson podszedł do bagaży grupy i zaczął je przeszukiwać. Drachmy, ambrozja, nektar, broń, koce i inne rzeczy-wszystko to było dla niego skarbem nie do opisania. W torbie Clarisse znalazł starą bejsbolówkę oblepioną krwią. Serce w nim zamarło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że należała do Annabeth. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego to co zrobił i to co się zdarzyło przez ostatnie dni. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, lecz znalazł w sobie dość sił, by pozbierać ekwipunek i wyjść w mrok nocy.

Wychodząc nie spoglądał za siebie.

Nie chciał. I nie mógł.

Nowy rozdział jego życia się przed nim otwierał, zaś on nie zamierzał już się załamywać.

Teraz był czas na zemstę.


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Od Autora**__:_

* * *

**21 sierpnia 2009 roku, 00:30, ulice Nowego Jorku**

Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach Percy nie śnił, że takie coś może stać się z Nowym Jorkiem. To miasto już od czasów swego powstania, gdy nosiło miano Nowego Amsterdamu nigdy, nawet w ciągu nocy naprawdę nie zamierało, lecz teraz jakby drwiąc z tego podstawowego aksjomatu na poniszczonych ulicach panowała pustka. W nielicznych oknach należących do ogromnych budynków, paliły się świeczki sygnalizując obecność ocalałych ludzi, reszta uciekła z miasta jak tylko skończyła się bitwa na Olimpie. Nie wiadomo co śmiertelnicy widzieli przez Mgłę, lecz większości z tych, którzy byli poza budynkami w trakcie starcia skończyli jako "straty uboczne". Leżeli porozrzucani niczym lalki, które dziecko po zabawie odrzuciło w kąt, zaś na ich ciałach widać było ślady pazurów i jak Jackson zauważył z przerażeniem mieczy, strzał oraz wszelkich innych narzędzi śmierci używanych przez ludzi. Co jakiś czas mijał opuszczony radiowóz, a w nim trupy zabitych policjantów, którzy widać częściowo przejrzeli przez Mgłe i stawiali opór armii Kronosa. Oprócz tego w ciemnościach krążyło coś dziwnego, i nie był to wiatr hulający po martwej skorupie miasta.  
Percy przeskoczył kupę gruzu, spod której wystawały jakieś ręce i nogi, nie mogąc zignorować narastającego w nim poczucia winy. Kumulowało się z każdą kolejną przecznicą, razem z irracjonalnym poczuciem strachu, że przegapił rzecz jeszcze gorszą i straszniejszą od tego co tu widział. Otwierając drzwi do klatki schodowej czuł, że jest przygotowany na to co tam zastanie, ale widok jaki zobaczył zupełnie go odrzucił.  
Paul Blofis leżał z mieczem wbitym w pierś, rozrzucony pośród schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro, W prawej dłoni trzymał jakiś topór, prawdopodobnie z niebiańskiego spiżu. Syn Posejdona podszedł do trupa, wyciągnął broń z jego ciała i zamknął mu oczy. Wyłączając się, poszedł w górę. Czuł jakby nie był gospodarzem własnego ciała, jakby patrzał na nie z boku. Automatycznie sięgnął do klamki i naparł na drzwi. Nie udało mu się ich poruszyć, dlatego sięgnął po pistolet zabrany z radiowozu , przystawił go do klamki i strzelił. Gdy zamek nie stawiał juz oporów stanął przy przeciwległej ścianie i ruszył pędem do przodu, brakiem uderzając w przeszkodę. Wpadał do środka, przewracając szafę, którą były zastawione drzwi i lądując na niej. Stoczył się z niej i stanął na nogi. Przeszukując mieszkanie zajrzał do salonu. Jeszcze kilka dni temu wylądował tam z Niciem i Panią O'Leary niszcząc całe wyposażenie pomieszczenia. Nagle jego uwagę przykuło wybite okno. Szybko wyjrzał przez nie i zauważając leżącą na ziemi, nieruchomą postać wyskoczył. Nie myslał o otoczeniu, wylądował koło ciała, przyklęknął i obrócił je na plecy. Przyjrzał się twarzy i rozpoznał Sally Jackson , jego matkę.  
-Percyyy-wyszeptała cicho.-Ż-ż-żyjesz, a ja t-tak się zamart-twiałam.  
-Coś mnie zatrzymało po drodze-rzekł uśmiechając się przez łzy Percy.-Znalazłem Cię, zaraz ci pomogę.  
-Nie daasz r-rady-cicha odpowiedź zaskoczyła go. Po chwili zobaczył ułamany pazur wbity w brzuch i zamarał. Zakrwawiona ręka uniosła się w górę i dotknęła jego policzka.-Pamiętaj, o tym, że Cię ko...  
Słowa Sally nagle się urwały. Jej spojrzenie się zamgliło, zaś ręka dotykająca twarzy Posejdonowica delikatnie opadła, znacząc mu brudny policzek śladem krwi i po chwili sięgnęła ziemi. Percy mocniej objął ciało matki i zaniósł się po raz kolejny panicznym szlochem, opierając się o ścianę budynku dotrwał tak aż do poranka.  
Nagle ciszę przerwał dźwięk strzałów, wybudzając Percy'ego z letargu. Nie rozumiejąc do końca co się dzieje, heros wstał i dobył Orkana, rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy rozległy się kolejne serie karabinowe oraz skrzek ranionego potwora, szybko zlokalizował źródło zamieszania i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku klucząc między budynkami. Dostrzegł dwa telchiny zmierzające do tego samego celu co on. W biegu wyciągnął Szerszenia z pochwy na plecach i zawirował w piruecie dekapitując psiogłowych. Nie dostrzegł już jak jego ofiary się rozpadają, lecz biegł dalej z wyciągniętym mieczem w każdej dłoni.  
Wypadł na główną ulicę. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zauważył był jeep, którego załoga ostrzeliwała nadchodzące potwory. Nie wiedział kim oni byli, ale rozpadające się w pył stworzenia świadczyły o tym, że mieli niebiański spiż. Jego rozmyślania przerwał skrzek nadchodzący z góry.  
Nie zdążył zareagować w pełni.  
Nadstawił miecze ku górze.  
Później była ciemność.


	4. Rozdział 3

**_Od Autora:_**_Znalazłem Betę! Imię jej brzmi werble **Mangha! **Dziękujcie jej, albowiem z jej pomocą opowiadanie zaczyna nie być rażącą po oczach zbieraniną błędów (nie czuję się winny- jestem mat-fizem). Nie było mnie przez długi czas, bowiem nie miałem dużo czasu dla siebie: nauka, prywatne sprawy, chwila wolnego, nauka... itd. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie po przeczytaniu tych wypocin._**  
**

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję becie (przypominam **Mangha**) i zapraszam do nowego rozdziału._

* * *

_Siedział skulony pośród ciemności, sam, tuląc jedynie małego pluszaka w kształcie ryby._

_Nasłuchiwał odgłosów dochodzących spoza jego bezpiecznej kryjówki. Krzyki się wzmagały, co jak wydedukował mały Percy, świadczyło o tym, że partia pokera dobiegła końca, a koledzy Gabe'a wychodzili._

_Gdy ostatnie wykrzyki i przekleństwa umilkły, dzieciak już wiedział co się niedługo stanie._

_- Kobieto! Chodź tu do mnie! - wykrzyknął ojczym. Twarz Percy'ego stężała. Szykowała się kolejna awantura._

_- Głucha jesteś, czy co?! - Kolejny wrzask, a następnie odgłos uderzenia przebił się przez drzwi szafy. Chłopczyk skulił się jeszcze bardziej, a po jego twarzy zaczęły płynąć łzy. Kolejne ciosy rozlegały się przy akompaniamencie krzyków ofiary Gabe'a. _

_- Mamo! Mamusiu! - Percy nie wytrzymał i wybiegł z kryjówki do leżącego na podłodze ciała matki, tuląc ją. Nagle straszliwa twarz wyrosła jakby spod ziemi, a ręce chwyciły go za kark, z potężną siłą unosząc nad podłogę._

_- A tu się znalazła nasza zguba - rozległ się szyderczy głos. - Twoja mamusia była niegrzeczna i poniosła karę. Ty też byłeś niedobry, więc wiesz co cię teraz czeka?_

_- Nie zostaw go! Nie on! Proszę - Sally zaczęła błagać męża._

_- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Słowa zostały wzmocnione argumentem siły, pod postacią nogi Gabe'a. Jego ręka się uniosła, a Percy poczuł pierwszą błyskawicę bólu, a potem drugą, trzecią i czwartą._

_- Percyyy..._

**22 sierpnia 2009 roku, ranek, polanka nieopodal Nowego Jorku.**

- Percy, Percy, obudź się. - Usłyszał chłopak, z trudem otwierając oczy. Nad jego głową majaczyła czyjaś brązowa twarz.

- Co się... – jęknął, podnosząc się na jednym ramieniu. Sapnął z bólu.

- Nieźle oberwałeś - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Grover - W końcu przygniótł cię dość spory potwór.

- Jaki?

- A kto by to wiedział. Wielkie jak ego Zeusa, bezmózgie niczym Ares, a z mordy szpetne bardziej od Hefajstosa. Bez urazy - wtrącił do postaci za swoimi plecami.

- Nic nie szkodzi - odrzekł głos. Grover odsunął się i Percy zauważył Jake'a Mansona, syna Hefajstosa. Powiedzieć, że wyglądał jak rozjechany telchin i tak było komplementem. Cały posiniaczony, z przeciętym policzkiem, zaschłą krwią na poszarpanym ubraniu i mieczem w dłoni - nie, takiej osoby Percy nie chciałby spotkać w ciemnej uliczce. Przynajmniej zanim się to wszystko zaczęło.

- Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytał ich.

- Gdy zaczęła się masakra na Olimpie, udało nam się uciec wyjściem pod tronem mojego ojca - zaczął Jake. - Na ulicy napotkaliśmy jednak stada potworów, które urządziły sobie na nas polowanie. W końcu dostaliśmy się do składziku broni, mimo paru ofiar. Wsiedliśmy w ten samochód i pojechaliśmy do Obozu, lecz tam dopiero zaczęła się jazda. Chejron i inni, wrodzy tytanom obozowicze, są uwięzieni, a reszta naszej grupy została wybita przed tych od Aresa. A co z tobą? Ktoś uciekł oprócz ciebie? Gdzie Annabeth?

-Ona... Ona... Nie żyje - wyszeptał Percy. - Clarisse ją zabiła.

- Jak to? - Grover aż zaniemówił.

- Poddali się tytanom. Tak jak cały Obóz. Było ich czterech, nie, pięciu. Przyszli do tytanów, przyprowadzając Annabeth i Michaela. A Clarisse ich zabiła. Tym mieczem - dokończył, rzucając im pod nogi Szerszenia. Przez chwilę w zakamarkach umysłu poczuł żal, że traci kontakt z mieczem, jednak nie zwrócił na to uczucie większej uwagi.

-Co z nimi teraz? Gdzie oni są? - zaczęli na przemian nawoływać Grover i Jake.

-Chrisa, Travisa i Clarisse wykończyłem, pozostali dwaj żyją -odrzekł im.

- Z-zabiłeś ich? - Grover z przerażeniem zadał pytanie. - Wiem, że zasłużyli i tak dalej, ale zrobiłeś to? I nie żałujesz?

- Tak, zrobiłem to. Żałuję, co prawda, ale to było konieczne. Skąd w ogóle macie to wszystko? - zapytał obejmując ręką polankę i ignorując zduszony okrzyk pozostałej dwójki. Była pełna wszelakiego sprzętu wojskowego z prawie każdej epoki. Od potężnych dwuręcznych mieczy, poprzez pancerze płytowe, na siatkach maskujących i karabinach automatycznych kończąc. Dodatkowo na poboczu stało kilka wojskowych pojazdów, w tym jeep, w którym go znaleźli w Nowym Jorku.

- Dzieci Hefajstosa praktycznie od zawsze posiadają wiele ukrytych składzików z bronią - odpowiedział mu Jake, próbując mówić normalnie. - Gdy uciekaliśmy z Obozu, udało nam się cudem, na tę kryjówkę trafić. _Ta_ polanka jest dodatkowo tak przykryta Mgłą, że nikt nas tu nie znajdzie. Dodatkowo...

- Zawierzyłeś Mgle? - przerwał mu Percy wstając na nogi. - Przecież lada potężniejszy potwór nas tu znajdzie. Bogów już nie ma! Ich moc nie wzmacnia Mgły tak jak kiedyś. Szybko, zbieramy się! - Po tych słowach wstał z ziemi. Jake i Grover rzucili się do swojego ekwipunku, który zaczęli gorączkowo pakować na wóz. Syn Posejdona nie brał jednak udziału w rozgardiaszu, jego wewnętrzny alarm właśnie nadawał na pełny regulator. Wyciągnął Orkana z kieszeni i zdjął nakrętkę. Stary, sprawdzony miecz, jak zawsze, wskoczył do jego ręki.

- Grover, uważaj! - wrzasnął i rzucił się na przechodzącego obok satyra, obalając go na ziemię. W miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stali, paliły się żółte płomienie. Podnieśli się.

- Bierz Jake'a i spadaj. Spotkamy się u wujka Ferdka. - Percy odepchnął Grovera od siebie i wyciągnął ostrze przed siebie. Obracając się wokół własnej osi, lustrował wzrokiem krzaki, szukając znaku, który poinformowałby go o pozycji wroga.

W tle usłyszał, jak jego towarzysze odpalają samochód. Rozległ się odgłos silnika i za chwilę jeep ruszył przed siebie w chmurze pyłu. Wtedy zaczęło się piekło. Z kryjówek powyskakiwały potwory, wściekle rzucając się na pojazd próbujący opuścić zasadzkę. Niestety, to były ich ostatnie chwile. Grad kul powleczonych niebiańskim spiżem okazał się zabójczy z bliskiej odległości i skosił maszkary z powierzchni ziemi, jednak mimo to kolejne szeregi potworów ruszały ku śmierci.

Sam Percy stał pośrodku tego tłumu, niosąc śmierć i zniszczenie. Może i moc Styksu nie chroniła go już przed obrażeniami, jednak dalej wzmacniała jego umysł i ciało. Szybko więc wytworzyła się wokół niego pustka, a atakujące monstra zaczęły się cofać.

- No i jak tu z takimi pracować? - rozległ się głos tuż za Percym. -Jak nie uciekną, to spieprzą całą sprawę.

- A więc przyszedłeś. - Syn Posejdona obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Hyperionem, Tytanem Wschodu. - A już się bałem, że ta impreza stanie się zbyt łatwa - odrzekł i natarł. Przez przedawkowanie ambrozji i nektaru w trakcie bitwy o Olimp (używał ich jako środków przeciw nasennych) jego ciało osiągnęło nowe limity. Człowiek obarczony Przekleństwem Achillesa wchłaniał tylko to, co go wzmacniało. Dzięki temu, moc zawarta w tych pokarmach nie ulotniła się, lecz została w nim, pozwalając na względnie wyrównaną walkę.

Pierwszy cios zaskoczył swą szybkością Hyperiona, jednak mimo to został odbity. Nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu do namysłu, Percy dalej następował na tytana. Sprawiło to, że Hyperion zaczął się cofać, nie dając rady odpowiedzieć na wypady Percy'ego. W końcu jednak zaryzykował, i to było błędem, ponieważ syn Posejdona z łatwością uniknął kontry i wykorzystując lukę w obronie wroga, zadał mu potężne pchnięcie w klatkę piersiową. Na tym jednak jego szczęście się skończyło. Anaklysmos utknął w korpusie Świetlika, rozlewając dookoła jego ichor. Hyperion uśmiechnął się mimo bólu. Nie mając wyboru, Percy puścił miecz i rozpoczął serię uników, nie mając broni, którą mógłby wykorzystać. Cofając się, podniósł z ziemi pierwszą napotkaną rzecz. Był to karabin. Z wrzaskiem pociągnął za spust i rytmicznymi, krótkimi seriami zaczął strzelać w tytana. Ku zdziwieniu Percy'ego, zadziałało. Nagle rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk uderzania iglicy o zamek. Odrzucił bezużyteczną broń na bok i podniósł kolejną. Powtarzał ten cykl dopóki jego przeciwnik nie legł na ziemi w kałuży ichoru. Nie dając mu czasu na regenerację, wystrzelił w niego z wszystkich broni, jakie miał pod ręką. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Tłum potworów patrzył na niego ze strachem i czymś na kształt podziwu.

- No, co się tak gapicie, brać go! - wrzasnął wracający do zdrowia Hyperion. Jego poddani usłuchali go momentalnie.

Percy nie zastanawiał się już nad tym co zrobić. Od dłuższej chwili jego uwagę przykuwało czarne ostrze leżące na ziemi. W chwili gdy rozległ się rozkaz, rzucił się ku niemu. Był już blisko celu, gdy nagle coś owinęło mu się koło nogi, a on sam poczuł, że grawitacja nad nim góruje. Widząc nadbiegające potwory, zaczął się panicznie czołgać w kierunku broni, od której zależało jego życie. Czuł jak ziemia pod nim drży. Potwory były tuż tuż.

W akcie desperacji wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

Miecz sam wskoczył do jego dłoni.

Percy nie zastanawiał się nad faktem, że w sekundę dokonał tego, na co mistrzowie Jedi pracowali przez długi czas. Jego myśli wypełniła euforia i coś na kształt niecierpliwości przed nadchodzącą rzezią. Normalnie by się przeraził tego, co zapełniało jego umysł, jednak teraz nie miał czasu na jakiekolwiek przemyślenia. Szybkim ruchem przeciął bolo, które miał owinięte wokół nóg i wstał, przy okazji dezintegrując najbliższego potwora. Następna godzina była przepełniona wrzaskami potworów i szczękiem metalu. Percy całkowicie się wyłączył, jego ręce automatycznie odbijały uderzenia, nacierały na wrogów, anihilując wszystko co miały w swoim zasięgu. Nogi pracowały same, sprawnie poruszając się w morzu złotego pyłu, wśród porozrzucanych broni i trofeów po potworach. Nic nie czuł prócz radości ze zniszczenia jakie niósł ze sobą. Gdy skończył, jego serce wyło z tryumfu i pragnęło tylko więcej. Hyperion w trakcie rzezi gdzieś się zmył. Syn Posejdona uklęknął pośród pobojowiska i wbił w ziemię miecz. Nie czuł upływu czasu.

Po sekundzie, godzinie, a może nawet dniu usłyszał warkot silnika. Szybko się poderwał, wyciągając Szerszenia przed siebie. Pojazd się przybliżał. Rozpoznał siedzących w środku Jake'a i Grovera, jednak nie opuścił miecza.

_ZABIĆ ICH, ZABIĆ ICH! -_ rozległ się głos w jego głowie. Serce zabiło mocniej, zaś usta zaczęły wykrzywiać się w brutalnym uśmiechu.

_ZABIJ ICH! MUSISZ ICH ZABIĆ! _

Pot zaczął ciec po twarzy Percy'ego, który zaczął walczyć o panowanie nad ciałem.

_ZABIC! MORDOWAĆ! _

Pierwszy krok. Drugi krok. Trzeci krok.

Jeep podjechał do Percy'ego i drzwi się otworzyły.

_ZAAAAAABIJ! ZABIIIJ!_

Grover wysiadł z auta.

_TEEEERAZ! ZRÓB TO!_

Percy'emu zadrżały ręce.

_MOOORDUJ!_

- Nieźle ich tu urządziłeś - powiedział Grover, nie zauważając dziwnego zachowania przyjaciela. - Weźmiemy co trzeba i spadamy, tu już nie jest bezpiecznie.

_ZDRADZILI CIĘ! POZWOLILI JEJ ZGIINĄC! STCHÓRZYLI, I ZROBIĄ TO ZNOWU, JEŻELI ICH NIE WYKOŃCZYSZ!_

- Przestań! - wrzasnął Percy. Satyr popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale umilkł. Syn morza rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. W zaroślach dostrzegł coś pomarańczowego. Podszedł bliżej. - C-co tam jest?

- Gdzie? - spytał Grover. - Nic tu nie ma.

Jackson przyjrzał się uważnie postaci. Na głowie miała nałożoną bejsbolówkę Jankesów, zaś blond włosy upięła w kucyk, z którego wymsknął się niesforny kucyk, zasłaniając jedno z szarych oczu.

Percy zrozumiał, że patrzy na Annabeth.

- To ich wina, Percy - szepnęła do niego, kładąc mu rękę na policzku. Syn Posejdona nakrył jej dłoń swoją. - To oni nas zdradzili. Zabij ich za to. Zemścij się. Zrób to co trzeba.

Po twarzy Jacksona popłynęły łzy.

- To oni mnie zabili, Glonomóżdżku. Pomścij mnie. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham - szepnęła zjawa - Zabij, zemścij się na każdym herosie, potworze, czy bogu którego spotkasz, a później dołącz do mnie. Ja czekam - dokończyła.

W ochach Percy'ego błysnęło zrozumienia. Spojrzał na Grovera, po czym powoli uniósł Szerszenia wolną dłonią. W jego umyśle rozległ się tryumfalny pean.

Satyr spojrzał na przyjaciela z przerażeniem.

Miecz zatoczył półkrąg i opadł.

W lesie rozległ się dziki wrzask.

I tak nagle jak się zaczął, zamilkł.


End file.
